Are You A Perfect Match 100 Q&A about KoHo
by Teabag Puzzle
Summary: Does Korea really establish a relationship with Hong Kong? Are they a perfect match? Our question-masters Russia & China paring will search for the answers with these two young guys!
1. 01 What's your name, please?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but dialogues between these two lovely guys.

**N/A**: Actually, this fanfic is based on a questionnaire "Are you perfect match?" translated from Japanese and I just created answers of Korea and Hong Kong. Questions 1 to 50 are about normal questions such as personality and birthday wishes. From questions 51 to 100, we'll talk about sexual life of the Asian couple. To tell the truth, I've wrote it once in another language but I believe it's quite interesting to rewrite it in English and I can make some improvements. By the way, I'll make it sort of a TV show, and question-masters are China and Russia. ^-^ I don't care if you take them as a pairing.

Oh, I hate to admit but I really don't know what Korean guys are thinking. Hope I won't offend you if you're from Korea! Em, I don't know much about Hong Kong either cuz I'm from Chinese mainland and we have loads of difference from HK.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it and I've given it my best shot!

Question 1: What's your name, please? (Where K=Korea, H=Hong Kong, C= China, R=Russia)

K: Aren't we countries? (_Asks HK with surprise_)

H: Surely you're. I'm just a region, you know.

K: Really? I don't' care. Hong Kong originates in Korea da ze~

H: (_Sighs_) Can you speak without that stupid "da ze"?

K: Of course no. "Da ze" originates in Korea da ze!

H: (_Turns to Yao_) Brother, I wanna quit, RIGHT NOW. It makes no sense to waste my time on that idiot.

C: (_Gently strokes heads of the two boys_) Come on, guys. I know you two have done THAT, right? Give me a straight reply or I'll kick your ass immediately aru (_Smiles_).

H: (_Frowns_) THAT? You mean…hey, does it have anything to do with my reply?

R: Excuse me, em, does anybody remember I'm also the question-master of this program? (_To Wang Yao_) Yao, I don't think you should meddle in your brother's sexual life and it's just question 1. We'll leave that to question 51 to 100. It's a TV show and we should follow the procedure.

C: (_Utters with a pout disappointedly_) Just out of curiosity. If you've lived for thousand years, you'll wanna make some fun as well.

R: (_Giggles and gives the Chinese a big hug_) Oh you're so lovely, Yao! What about being part of me?

K: (_Angry_) Stay away with Aniki! He's mine da ze!

H: (_Pulls a long face_)…….I BEG YOUR PARDON, PLEASE?

K: (_Stammers_) Em, sweetie, don't be like that. I swear you're the only one in my heart for ever! You know, Aniki is, em, is….aha, Aniki originates in Korea da ze! (_Delighted_)

C: (_Sighs_) Yong Soo, when can you grow up and not act like a fool? Please, answer my questions aru! I guess neither of you remember it's a TV show and you two should answer these stupid questions, right? (_Waves the question list in his hand_) Come on, people are all watching you aru!

K: (_Seems to have eaten a peck of dirt_) Well, you're the boss, Aniki. My official name is the Republic of Korea. You can call me Yong Soo da ze~

H: My official name is Hong Kong Special Administrative Region, People's Republic of China.

R: God, why is it so long? (_To Yao_) It's your idea?

C: (_Shurgs_) It's my boss' decision and I can't change.

R: Then his human name? Wang Hong, or something like Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan?

C: Ivan, it's not fun at all. I'll never name my brother after a Kung-fu movie star aru.

R: (_Grins to Yao_) Don't you think my nose is some like Jackie Chan's?

H: Please don't beat around the bush, Mr. Russia. I know what's in your mind and if you ever touch my brother I'll….

K: (_Curious_) So what, Horace?

H: Are you really that stupid? Don't you know how to weigh up my words?

R: (_To Yong Soo_) Hang on, what did you call him?

K: Horace. Horace Wang.

C: (_Surprised_) Hong, Who gave you the name aru? Arthur? I thought he chose a common one such as Chris or Peter. I, I thought you loved the name I gave you, Wang Xiang!

H: "Xiang" is sissy, I hate it.

R: Then, is that the end of question 1?

K: (_Glomps_) Give me a sweet hug, honey~

H: (_Blush_) Stay away you idiot!

P.S: I didn't mean to offend anyone so please take it as a joke. "Xiang" is the pronunciation of "Hong" in Chinese Mandarin. Usually it's used in girls' name. I don't know where "Horace" originates, but it's seen as Hong's name by many Chinese(including HK) fans so I'll use it in next questions.

If you have any questions or good ideas please review!^-^


	2. 02 Age and gender?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot.

**N/A**: Hmm…question 1 is so long, right? Haha, take your time. It'll be a wonderful program so please enjoy it. Would you mind me inviting the audience into the Q&A? I believe Arthur is happy to have a talk with his adopted child LOL~ (Okay, we'll see him and other characters in later chapter)

Question 2: How old are you?

K: (_Contemplates for a while_) …..damn it, I can't remember. What about you?

H: Specifically, as part of China, perhaps, em…anyway, forget it (_Shurgs_).

R: Is that all? I thought Asian people are all living a long life.

K: Haha, Aniki and Kiku are old men da ze~ (_laughs_)

C: (_Hits Yong Soo's head with the wok_) Watch your mouth, baka! I'm celestial being, not old man!

K: (_Tears_) Ouch, it hurts, Aniki!

R: (_0_0!_) Celestial being? Em, you never told me this when we were together, Yao. I mean, you look like a young boy, or…(_Stammers_) a girl, more accurately ^L^.

C: (_Sighs_) Ivan, I'm not sissy.

K & H: (_Shout at Yao_) HEY, HAVE YOU BEEN WITH THAT GUY ALREADY?

H: Are you kidding? (_Frowns_) I clearly remembered you two did break up last century and at that time you locked yourself in bedroom for a week.

C: ….Didn't I teach you how to spell "polite"? It's so rude to meddle in your brother's private affairs, and the stress isn't MY relationship, guys. It's YOURS aru. It's Koho 100 Q&A! Next question! (_Whisper to Ivan_) You promised to keep it secret.

R: (_Whispers_) Love affairs can never be hidden, da ^L^?

Question 3: What's your gender?

K: Of course male da ze! Horace and I are fabulous gays da ze!

H: I'm not gay. Just…that guy happened to be the same gender of me (_Tilts his head with blush_) You know, em…it's different from homosexuality or something like that.

K: (_Moves closer to HK and pecks on his cheek slightly_) I know you are shy in front of the audience but I've received your love da ze~ (_Chuckle_)

H: (_Gives Yong Soo a punch in the face_) Should you keep silent, I won't think you to be mute!

R: (_To Yao_) I found your little brother a bit tsundere. Hmm…but that's cute. When he says "no", actually it's "yes", da?

C: (_Serious_) No, he's not tsundere. Conservativeness is Asian's merit aru.

R: Obviously, violence is not conservativeness =_=|||.

C: You're always wandering off the point. Let's move on to next question aru.

R: (_Grievance_) Hey, the one who got off the track is you!

C: (_With arms arkimo_) Listen, just follow me, otherwise you won't see the sun tomorrow.

R: (_Smile_) Tomorrow will be cloudy of course there'll be no sunshine ~^L^

C: (_Sighs_) Can we just stop such meaningless quarrel aru?

H: (_Blink_) Actually, you two seem to be cut out for each other.

K: (TAT) Nonsense! Damn Russian guy! Aniki is mine and you can't rob him da ze!

H: (_Gvies Yong Soo a vicious kick_) Dare you repeat that bullshit you bastard!!!

R: (_To the audience_) Jealousy can be a negative issue, da?

TO BE CONTINUED

PS: I know the program is always getting off the track but it's out of my control! See ya~


	3. 03 Your personality?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot.

**N/A**: Oh I apologize for my tardiness but it really took me much time to ponder how to continue. I know you guys wanna make the answers simple and clear, but I think it'll be much fun if they keep getting off topic. Anyway, forget it, let's go on! BTW, E=England, A= America

Question 4: What's your personality?

K: Me? Of course I'm the most perfect man all over the world da ze~ (_laugh_)

H: (=_=)You don't need that "the most" before "perfect", idiot. Some adjectives cannot be qualified by "most". another example is "favorite".

E: (TuT _tears_) Oh Horace, you don't know how delighted I was when hearing your words! At least you haven't forgotten my lovely grammar.

A: (_Chewing hamburger_) Bah! Damn grammar!

E: Dare you repeat it? If you can't even spell "programme" right then please keep quite Mr. Baka.

C: (_Surprised_) Alfred and Arthur? God why you two? I thought the audience should stay where they're supposed to sit aru. Go back to your seat, guys!

A: (_Clear his throat_) You know, Yao, I think we should have a talk. I'm Horace's foster father so I have the right to join in the talk show.

C: F**k foster father you bastard! I'm his brother and you're only the greedy pirate aru! Remember what you did to me at that point! (_Angry_)

R: ^L^ Excuse me…I think it's not appropriate to talk dirty in front of so many people, Yao. Perhaps you can keep your curse till the program is over or…I can get him for you right now? Anyway, all of you will finally be part of me, so that makes no difference, da?

C: …Ivan, has anybody told you that you're quite talkative sometimes aru?

H: ….Sorry to interrupt you, may I answer question right now?

K: Honey, I can answer this for you da ze. You always look calm and seldom express your feelings. Sometimes your face is devoid of expressions so nobody can guess what's in your mind.

H: (_Disappointed_) …so that's my impression in your eyes? A dull, stupid person with frosty attitude?

K: (_Giggle_) Not really, honey. I know the other side of you indeed. You're just not good at getting ideas off your chest and sometimes you're too shy!

C: (Light up) Come to think of it, has anybody heard of that saying? "Speech is silver, silence is golden" aru.

K: Aniki, you forgot the last part of the proverb: Humor is diamond da ze~

C: (_Sigh_) Well, point. Hong, if possible, I really hope you can be as open as other teenagers at your age aru.

K: I'm sorry. I just can't…

K: (_Take hold of HK's right hand slightly_) Come on, there's no need to apologize cuz you are YOU, not any other person. Anyway, I know you're warm-hearted deep inside and your lovely reaction really grab my heart when we make…

H: (_Profound blush_) Stop!!!

K: (_Chuckle_) The affection towards you originates in me da ze~

C: (_Frown_) What did you do to him? He wasn't such apathy when he was young aru. Tell me the truth.

E: Why me? Do you imply I treated him with great cruelty? Bullshit! He has received painstaking parental care from me! I taught him how to read and write, how to do business and how to behave like a perfect gentleman. I think he's quite awesome now.

C: (_Ironic_) Oh, yep. You're always right aru, Mr. Gentleman.

R: =L= Excuse me…how many of you still remember I'm the other question-master? Can we move on to the next question?

C: Sorry, Ivan…I slip my mind aru.

R: (_Whisper_) ^L^ Really? Once you ignore me and flirt with that brushy eyebrow I'll f**k you to death tonight.

C: (_Twitch his face_) Dare you, bastard!

H: (_To Yong Soo_) I've got tired of the stupid TV show. I wanna go home.

K: (_Blink_) Do you know…at the moment, I wanna…

H: Hmm?

K: (_Slightly embrace HK and stroke his back_) …kiss you slowly until we both lose our breath da ze~

H: Would you please stop acting your Korean TV series in real life? (_Stammer_) I hate the…sweetness of your speech.

K: (_Glow with pride_) Cuz you're totally shocked and don't know how to response, right? Aha, romance originates in me da ze~

H: Well, okay, one kiss, one hundred dollars.

K: (TAT) You money grabber!!! We're talking about love how can you equate that with money, those dirty papers?

H: (_Shrug_) Money does count. Anyway, I am a financial center and of course I care about those lovely papers and coins.

K: Then what about me?

H: Boost my stock index then perhaps we can have a talk.

K: (_Pout_) Talk? I thought we can have…

H: Stop! Next question!


	4. 04 Personality again?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot.

**A/N**: Thanks for your R&R! If possible please help me improve my language cuz I'm not slang and oral expressions. Em…I've no idea how to comment on this pairing. Perhaps many of you may doubt how these two guys can be together but I just think their personalities complement each other a lot.

Yong Soo is open, noisy and a little arrogant more accurately. Sometimes he behaves like an idiot (no offend) and loves to poke at others. Conversely, Hong usually show his calm and cool side so people cannot know what's in his mind. He seems to be indifferent about everything and folks around him take him for a simply quiet guy. Actually, Hong has undergone some cruel and unforgettable events that deeply branded for his life, including Opium War with bloodsheds, departure from his motherland, life as a colony, fierce battle with Kiku in WW2, final return to Asia and a severe Asian financial crisis. The life experience moulds his personality and the ponderous burdens on his heart wipe smiles from the boy's face. Unlike Hong, Yong Soo is always confident with himself and never worries about tomorrow, even he sadly suffered from wars, political conflicts and poverty for decades. It seems that Yong Soo believes that has the power to conquer the whole world no matter how tiny he actually is and I believe it's one of the shiniest highlights of Yong Soo. Then what will happen if these two guys meet each other? Fortunately, Yong Soo rashly rushed into Hong's world with his enthusiasm and humor, almost turning the Hong's world upside and down. They are so different that disagreement may take place frequently and these two guys may always frown on each other. Yet they are both young guys, they are both trendy men, they are both into new things and keep pace with the world, so they can match each other quite well, if, they can sit down calmly, try to listen, understand and touch each other's feelings. Thanks to Yong Soo's outgoing personality, Hong's life is lit up and colored with a mellow rainbow and only Yong Soo can pierce Hong's mask of indifference, melting ice fragments in Hong's heart. With Yong Soo's company, Hong is able to show the most genuine side of him without fear for being laugh at or criticized. On the other hand, Yong Soo can benefit a lot from Hong's glacial composure and considerate mind. The immature boy needs to learn how to control his emotions, how to contemplate upon important issues and how to make voices heard without hurting feelings of those who they both care. By getting on with his adorable friend, Yong Soo are advancing towards maturity and finally becoming a hero of indomitable spirit.

I always believe, **even if the whole world is devoured by everlasting g obscure night, Yong Soo is bound to be the last bunch of light that guides Hong through the darkness and points out the way home**. Certainly, vice versa is true. Believe it or not, they're just a perfect much, through and through.

I'm sorry I've talked too much = =|||…I just can't help it. My writing is so poor that I fail to depict the relationship of these two guys so please use your imagination to discover how wonderful KoHo is! You know, this pairing needs more love!

BTW: A HK girl asked me to give the Chinese version URL (sorry I can't reply you in private cuz you didn't sign in), and here it is if you're interested: .com/f?z=629503267&ct=335544320&lm=0&sc=0&rn=30&tn=baiduPostBrowser&word=%BA%DA%CB%FE%C0%FB%D1%C7&pn=0 (**Warning**: The two versions are totally different).

5. What's the other parties' personality?

K: (=u=) Generally, Horace is gentle and polite. Sometimes we bicker over trivial matters but I'll make peace with him soon, well, if possible.

R: (0_0?) What do you mean by "if possible"?

K: (_Shrug_) You guys should see how mean he was to me when we were locked in stalemate da ze.

R: Hong doesn't look like that kind of person.

K: Surely he is. I mean it. His poisonous words are the sharpest sword I've ever seen da ze….(_Glance at Hong_) how can you treat your husband like that? You're supposed to…say, give me a kiss and wave goodbye to me before I go to work. Good wife originates in Korea da ze~

H: (_Deadpanned_) Damn 'husband', don't play innocence with me, you git.

K: (TAT _Whine_) Aniki!!! See? He's mean to me da ze!

H: Just keep your mouth shut and I don't wanna hear that stupid "da ze" a second time.

C: (To Ivan) Can you imagine how terrible the conflicts between teenage boys are, especially when they're a gay couple? In all honesty, I just can't figure out how these two kids can be together aru. (_Facepalm_) God, did I neglect my fraternal duty?

R: Not fraternal, that should be maternal (_Serious_).

C: I'm not their mother aru. Don't tell me you've taken me as a woman, please?

R: ^L^ I'm sure you'll be a nice and kind mummy, da? We'll have several lovely children and you can cook a big dinner on weekends. I bet those kids will love your dishes to death!

C: (_Shocked_) W..what? What's that aru, your imagination about me and…kids?

R: ^L^ are we going to have a big family, da? If you become part of me, then…

C: (_Raise his eyebrow_) Yep, our children will be as cute as your dear **Natalia**, da? How many kids do you want? I bet they'll all chase after you like little _lovely_ witches aru (_Smile_).

R: (_Facepalm_) …OH MY GOD. Okay, you won, boss.

K: (_Upset_) We're on a TV show, let me easy down, right? Otherwise I'm not sure whether I'll get a bit tough on the mattress tonight da ze.

H: (_Impatient_) Are you threatening me? You're off your nut if you think I've been frightened by your ridiculous speech.

K: Then keep your mouth shout and at least show the basic respect for your boyfriend da ze! Otherwise I'll tell the audience how you blushed and cried like a girl when we did it last week!

H: (=_=)….brother, he's mean to me.

C: (_Collide his hand with forehead_) Damn kids! Not even super nanny can deal with you two if you guys keep quarreling about nonsense aru. Listen, we need to focus on the question, yep, I mean personality. Stop speak ill of each other aru! (_To Ivan_) I don't think they're any better than Natalia. They almost freak me out.

R: ^L^ Are you thinking over my give-birth-to-our-lovely-children project? Perhaps tonight?

C: Do you want your head to be slammed down on the ground aru?

R: Okay, okay, let's back to the topic. (_To Yong Soo_) Sorry, man, I'm afraid it's not appropriate to talk about your sexual life details at the moment, da? Now give me your answer and please make it simple and clear.

K: (_Snort_) Simple? Yep, he's mean, cool and a 100% money grabber.

H: (_Frown_) Thanks, ego-centric idiot. Never think before you do and arrogantly view all the things as your own, you're no better than me at all!

R: Oh guys, enough. (_Touch the boys' head_) Should you break up, our program will end in advance, da? It's not easy to maintain a relationship and I think you two really need to have a talk.

H: No way. (_Whisper_) He didn't know how sacrifices I made to be bottom for him at all, baka.

K: Never. Hong always takes me for a fool and looks down upon me! Anyway, to be awesome originates in me da ze, how can he… (_Pout_)

R: Yao, what are we supposed to do now?

C: Next question. Don't worry, believe me, they'll be okay otherwise I'll eat my microphone aru. (Whisper) If that doesn't work, then we have to help them make things out, hmm?

R: (_To the audience_) Do I have alternative choice?


End file.
